


Champion ring

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Accidents, Character Study, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing Powers, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Originshipping week 2021, Revelations, Supernatural - Freeform, Swimming, a bit of the Sootopolitan lore and Wallace character study I’ve been working on cuz why not, injuries, mythical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: This isn’t the first time Steven has an accident that gets him injured while trying to get a new rock for his collection.However, this is the first time he sees Wallace using magic powers he didn’t even know he had, for this effect.(Originshipping week day 2:Prompts: mythical/supernatural)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Champion ring

Sometimes, Steven couldn’t help but believe Wallace was a mythical being, some sort of supernatural force of the nature incarnated in a man.

Most of all, at times like this:

The water of the river was blue with some turquoise details, and it would flow calmly but constantly, until, from below its waters and breaking this inertia, surfaced Wallace, the droplets caressing his entire body, making his hair look so silky, almost like velvet.

And then, as if he was a siren, he would submerge into the water again, disappearing for several seconds on end as his lungs seemed to be used to holding the breath for so long.

If somebody tried to trick Steven into believing he was witnessing a siren in front of him, god, he would all the way believe it.

It wasn’t only the gorgeous look of this man swimming as graciously as his very own Milotic was doing, no: there was a mystical way all about him, surrounding him, one that only got stronger and stronger whenever he was around water, his main element, his lifeline.

The only thing capable of making him pull his eyes apart from the ethereal image of his boyfriend swimming, breaking through the water with that graceful body of his, was the sudden reflection that blinded his eye when his Skarmory flew by nearby and reflected something, something shiny.

With his sharp geologist eye (those eyes of his, sometimes, had uses other than watching mermen-like Sootopolitans), he spotted a shiny gemstone hanging like a fruit from the middle section of the cascade next to the river.

He wasn’t, by any means, a good swimmer, but oh he was such a good hiker, and for a gemstone, he would climb even the tallest waterfall,

Now that Wallace wasn’t looking, because if he did he would by all means tell Steven to not do this, Steven got far from the shoreline, and approached the cascade’s back, which had a rocky surface, and began to climb from it, with a steady grip, getting excited the more he approached this rock that just looked amazing, and-

“Steven Pierre Stone!”

Maybe he should have acted faster.

“What in the world do you think you are doing?!”

Not looking back to not lose his balance, he exclaimed, “I’m getting a stone!”

“Fuck dammit! Get off there, you’re going to have an accident!”

“I’m fine! Just let me-”

He finally had a grip on this exemplar and- it was an amethyst, a very, very purple one, shiny, with amazing crystals formations on it. He had to own this one, there was no question, so, he grabbed the top of this mineral formation with all the intention to pull from it: it wouldn’t be, by any means, the first stone he mined with his bare hands.

And, it was finally coming out, ah, he could feel this one _his_ already, and-

He lost his balance.

Tripped.

And started to fall, his leg frictioning against the rock formation until he was able to turn this free fall into a decently enough diving position.

And as soon as he hit the cold water, his left leg felt like burning in white, blurring pain.

Making him scream out of reflex, swallowing and breathing water.

As quickly as he could he started to move his arms frantically to resurface, and being near the waterfall he had his face getting all soaked by little droplets jumping from where the cascade crashed against the river, making it impossible for Steven to even open up his eyes.

Fortunately for him, Wallace was fast enough to get by his side.

“A-Ah! Fuck!”

“Calm down, calm down,” he ordered, collected. “We’ll take you to the shore already, lets go, Milotic.”

Even if he was shocked now, Steven let Wallace and Milotic handle him, take him out of the water and place him over the sunny grass.

And Steven whimpered a bit too loud when he saw the injury in his leg; the flesh was tender, bright pink, and it stung so much.

Maybe this one wasn’t as deep and bloody as some other injures he had accidentally gotten while inside of caves in which he would be totally alone, yet, the fact that he was shivering at the cold water clinging to his skin, and that he still felt the water stuck in his nose made this whole ordeal worse, fairly worse and harder to put up with displaying collectedness.

“How much does it hurts?”

“A fuck ton! Gosh… I think this is a second level burn!”

Frowning, sighing, Wallace tied his hair up very quickly and then, whispered, “be right back.”

From their bag he took out a bottle of water and completely spilled it to go fill it again with water from the river and Steven found it ridiculous; why would Wallace be doing this right at this moment when his entire nervous terminals were sending so much pain to his receptors?

Quickly, Wallace was back and knelt right beside him, pouring some water over the injury and then, placing his hands on it.

Sublimely, he closed his eyes and started praying in a language that was most likely Sootopolitan:

“ _Mitrikó neró, esý pou díneis zoí, parakaló dóse ti zoí píso se aftó to kakó théma_.”

Then, with such delicate touch that almost felt magnetic, he started to rub the wound, his hands emanating a white aura that was obvious at this point, and as he kept repeating the previous prayer, the wound started to become a flatter shade of pink, until it returned to its usual pale color.

And the stinging pain got away, just like that.

Steven had to blink twice, double checking, thinking for a second that he was dreaming, to then realize he was pretty much very awake and that hence this had been very real and say:

“What the fuck?”

And Wallace gasped as if it had been Steven the one to do something supernatural, and frowned, “don’t curse! You have to show gratitude to the water for curing you, she keeps a record, you know!”

There was not a logical explanation to what had just happened: just like that, with some prayer, his flesh got cured, and was back to new.

“What… was that?”

“Magic.”

He twitched his lips, “magic?”

And suddenly, now that the emergency had subsided, Wallace got a bit sheepish, “oh, I forgot to tell you… I have magic of my own.”

This was so sketchy, how Wallace addressed this matter as if he had forgotten to tell him to save the eggs in the fridge or turn the lights of the bedroom off. 

“How does someone forget to let their significant other know that?”

He shook his head, “I mean, I really don’t tell anybody I can do this, for that effect. You’re the first person outside my family to ever see me doing this, but… you scared me, you know?”

Almost feeling sorry for worrying Wallace in such an unnecessary way, Steven asked, then, “how comes you can do this?”

Relaxing now, Wallace sat down, “oh, well. Generally, the descendants of ancient Sootopolitans are born with magic. Like, as in the same magic that allows me to unseal sacred places like the Sky Pillar?”

Put down like that, it made a great amount of sense.

“Almost all descendants have magic for a lot of different things, all water based. Now, we guardians are born with the magic to seal and unseal sacred places, like the Sky Pillar or the Cave of Origin, yes, but we also have healing powers, you know, for when crisis strikes we can heal our people and Pokémon in the middle of emergencies.”

Steven tilted his head, “how comes I never connected the dots before? Back in the day it was me asking you to unseal the Sky Pillar because I knew you had the power to.”

“Well, I try to not show off much my healing powers, one has to be careful with magic, as I’ve told you, water has memory. Besides, our ancients used this magic in their Pokémon mainly, when they got burnt in battle, for example.”

Now Steven was getting very, very curious about this skill he surely didn’t know Wallace had.

“You said it’s water based magic, right?”

“Yes.”

“So… why did you throw away the first water? You know, the one from the bottle?”

“Because magic works better with water taken straight out of nature, the water we brought with us is a lot more processed.”

Neither of these elaborations seemed to be enough to suffice Steven’s immense curiosity about his boyfriend’s recently discovered healing powers.

“Have you ever used magic on battle or on stage?”

He winked, “there’s a reason why they call me the prince of aquatic illusions.”

“So… they aren’t illusions?”

“You make too many questions, Steven.”

He shook his head, “why, I’m amazed! Now I want to know more about this!”

“Well…” he smiled. “Sometimes I do use magic on stage. Only when Milotic’s there, though, she’s the one used to it, my other Pokemon will flinch a bit if I do it, you know, because they are very sensitive to the sudden change of energy in the enviroment.”

Steven was truly impressed, and kind of amused that his cheesy suppositions about Wallace being some magical creature had turned out to be true for reasons totally unrelated to the ones Steven had in his thirsty mind.

A mind with thoughts he would indulge this time:

“I have one last question.”

“What is it?”

“To use your magic… is it necessary to tie your hair up in that hot bun you are wearing or…”

Wallace rolled his eyes, getting flustered, and poked at his leg, “oh, don’t be a clown!”

And laughing, Steven insisted, “it’s a serious question!”

“How is it a serious question if you are laughing?”

“Come on, I wanna know if it has something to do with all of this!”

“Ugh-” but when it came down to Steven Wallace would always indulge. “Sometimes people tie their hair up to concentrate the energy, yes, that’s the cultural reason why I hide mine under my beret almost all the time, but this time around it was because I didn’t want my hair getting on my face.”

Playfully, truly amazed and just feeling so in love with this man that only got better and better the more he got to know about him, Steven sighed, “you are so thoughtful, my dear…”

Flustered, kind of nervous at the confessions he had thrown in such a short span, Wallace shook his head, dismissively, and said, “now, if this cross examination is over, shall we keep swimming or is there something else you wish to do?”

But Steven reminded that the amethyst was still in the back of the waterfall, awaiting like a juicy fruit to be cut free.

“Well, I-”

Wallace shook his head, “you’re not grabbing that rock, Steven.”

To this point he couldn’t know if Wallace was able to read his mind out of magic or because he just had memorized him so well now.

“Come on, Walls…”

“You’re going to get hurt again.”

“But some Sootopolitan god could, you know, give me a hand if I get harmed again.”

“Steven, I’m serious. Water has memory, you can’t just exploit this resource like that.”

“Come on…”

“No.”

And he shrugged, “I mean. You can’t forbid me to do it. You aren’t my dad or something.”

And if it seemed as if Wallace was about to debate this last point, last minute he decided to just tilt his head.

“I indeed can stop you.”

“No, you can’t-”

But Wallace, smoothly, got closer to him, and then, planted an achingly slow kiss on his jawline, then, smooched his way until his cheek, then kept going with this path of wet pecks until he reached his lips; and then, he trapped them mercisless but sweetly, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth with enough delicacy to make this feel good, sucked from it, and later, skillfully, turned this into a tongue kiss.

And Steven was so weak, so very weak that he got loose in his place, allowing Wallace to grab him, supporting his whole weight on his arms as his twitching hands held on to his broad, muscly back.

Wallace surely knew how to stop him, how to turn him into a helpless poodle of warm emotions and sensations right on his spot:

When they pulled apart, Steven all blushed smiled, got a grasp of his will again, and then, requested: 

“Please. Help me get the amethyst. It’s a fine exemplar, I need it.”

Breathily, sublimely, lovely, Wallace responded:

“... No.”

Wallace was determined to make Steven give up on this whim of his, and so… Wallace kept kissing him, under the sun, with the river and the cascade whispering right beside them, as if sharing between them the details of such passionate, tender kisses they were giving to each other right now.

And, ah...

It wasn’t only Wallace’s hands the ones to be magic. Oh no. His lips also were, having the power to disarm all of Steven’s moving parts, spell him weak, and make him see the stars and more, all in a beautiful pink filter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this idea has been in my mind for months now, and as the people following me on Twitter now, I’m currently working in a whole Ancient Hoenn/ancient Sootopolitan lore for a large work I’m currently working in that’s gonna involve my OC Emily and all. BUT, I’m impatient and I wanted to give this world a little teaser of what the whole concept is going to be about with this little fic :) since I saw this in the prompt list for the Originshipping week I was like- “ok, i have to indulge my plot in day 2 of the origin week.”
> 
> All of this being said, I hope you loved what I shared in here! Thank you so much for reading me being self indulgent about Wallace for the 171812838 in this platform, and see you tomorrow with my next entry!! Stay safe y’all <3


End file.
